Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus that may be easily manufactured and has high brightness stability, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays have a plurality of pixels, each pixel including an organic light emitting device. The organic light emitting device has a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and including an emission layer (EML). The pixel electrode is patterned in each pixel in an island shape, and the opposite electrode is formed integral to the plurality of pixels. However, in some organic light emitting display apparatuses, an IR drop occurs in the opposite electrode and an unintended brightness difference occurs in the plurality of pixels.